


Badder Things

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shibari, Spitroasting, Suspicions, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: When you have Lance all trussed up and hanging, what else are two boyfriends supposed to do?





	Badder Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> 24th fill for vldBINGO... Tongue-Fucking for [Vixen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13)... This is tech part two of Bad Things... I hope you enjoy this quick and dirty shancelot smut scene! <3
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over!

#  Badder Things

 

Things escalated quickly for Lance and his now two boyfriends.  _ Boyfriends! _ As Lance hung from the ceiling, his body tied up expertly by Lotor with his legs spread wide apart, Shiro stood at Lance’s head, his hands holding him steady while their other boyfriend Lotor kneeled on a cushion with his mouth on Lance’s ass.

Lance moaned as he felt Lotor’s tongue swipe across his ass. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Shiro asked, his fingers carding through Lance’s soft locks.

“Oh yes,” Lance sighed, “it’s so good.”

Shiro smiled, petting Lance’s head, “You look so good like this, all tied up and open.”

Lance shivered at the sound of Shiro’s voice and Lotor’s tongue which touched him everywhere. Lotor hummed his pleasure, getting the joy of tasting Lance before Shiro did, getting to pop the cherry that was hanging so beautifully in front of him. Lotor swirled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle and thrusted inside, his fingers having to hold Lance still as the man arched his back, letting out a loud cry. The sound only urged Lotor on, fucking into the tight hole with his mouth. Shiro murmured encouragements, adding to the whole experience. Lotor added in a finger, slipping in alongside his tongue, stretching his entrance gently. Being his first time, Lotor wanted to ensure it was a pleasurable experience, adding in a second finger, carefully scissoring them. 

Shiro ran his thumb along Lance’s cheek, wiping away a lone tear, “So beautiful, our Lance.”

Lance shivered, “S’good.”

Lotor smiled as his mouth moved up, kissing and sucking at Lance’s most sensitive places. His fingers thrusting inside, curving and curling upwards, searching for that one spot that would make Lance sing. 

Lotor looked to Shiro giving him a wicked grin, “Heads or tails?”

Shiro palmed over his cock that was hard, leaving a wet spot against his jeans. “If you fill that hole I’ll take this one.”

Lotor nodded, standing up and pulling his cock from his slacks, leaning to the bar where there was a small bottle of lube waiting. Popping the cap, Lotor added a small amount to his fingers and began to stroke his cock, ensuring that it was slick, then pressed the wet fingers into Lance’s entrance, coating it well before lining up. Lotor looked up to Shiro, both of them nodding before thrusting into the man between them.

Shiro shivered, “You feel so damn good, baby.”

Lotor echoed the sentiment as he slowly pushed his way inside, Lance moaning the entire time. Shiro and Lotor both waited to move until Lance tapped on Shiro’s thigh. They slowly began to move, their motions in sync with each other. Lance relaxed his whole body, focusing on how each man felt inside him, stretching him wide. That he could do this with them both, not having to choose between them. Lance had never felt more loved or cared for, each touch, each soft word showing just how much he was valued. Lotor moaned seeing the way Lance’s cock weeped precum onto his abdomen. Lotor wrapped his hand around Lance’s cock, stroking in time to his thrusts. Spurts of white painted Lance’s abdomen and up his chest.

“Ready for me to fill you, Love?” Lotor spoke his voice low.

Lance moaned. Relaxing further he could hear Shiro groan above him, thrusting in deeper before cumming down his throat. Shiro’s release filled Lance’s mouth and throat, hot and salty, which he gulped down like a parched man in the desert. Lotor moaned, watching Lance’s throat move, unable to hold back anymore he came.

 

* * *

Lance woke up feeling deliciously sore, cradled by both Shiro and Lotor.  _ It wasn’t a dream _ , Lance sighed thinking to himself. He carefully looked around himself. He was no longer suspended, but in an unfamiliar bed, nuzzled against Shiro.

“Hey there,” Shiro spoke softly, “are you alright?”

“Mmm,” Lance sighed, “I am, I feel wonderful. Where are we?”

“This would be my room, love,” Lotor wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist, “you passed out afterwards. Shiro carried you up after I untied you. We gave you a bit of a bath, I hope you don’t mind. You were so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Lance smiled then bit his lip, “this is all real right? We are all dating. It wasn’t a prank or a one time thing.”

Both Shiro and Lotor pressed their lips to Lance their hands holding him tight, “We wouldn’t do that to you, and yes this is real.” Shiro spoke, “So long as you want us.”

“Would it be alright if I said forever?”

Lotor moaned, “Oh yes.”

“Definitely,” Shiro murmured.

The trio fell back asleep, each breathing easier and sleeping more sound than they had in weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Only one more to post for my BINGO and then back to other works! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
